


Bad keeping Secrets?

by Ananas



Category: Free!
Genre: Dominant Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke isn't giving you attention anymore and your biggest fearsome thought's are raising its head.<br/>Thankfully, Drunk friends are here to save your relationship. Or are they?</p><p>Dom. Male Reader/Sosuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad keeping Secrets?

”Wait? What do you mean you and Sosuke haven’t had sex for a last month?!” Rin asked your blushing self when you were sitting at Haru's and Makoto's apartment in Tokyo. Drinking beer and talking.

Rin and Sosuke had gotten back last summer and Rin was now training under an ex-Olympic swimmer in Tokyo now. You remember how you had been waiting him and Sosuke at the airport that day.The second Rin spotted you from the waiting lobby, he had ditched his duffel bag and ran up to you, jumping in to your arms like a child seeing their parent after a long time. With his arms around your neck and legs around your hips grossed at the ankles as you laughed at his antics and held on to his tights to prevent him from falling off from your hold and on to the floor on his ass.

Your laughter had died off in to a loving smile, when you saw the love of your life and boyfriend of last 3 years walking up to you two with his and Rin’s ditched luggage and after Rin let you go, he embraced you tightly and kissed you. Making some women giggle behind you of how cute you looked with him. Sosuke whispering “I missed you.” and gave you another kiss before making your way home after seeing Rin off on to his own train home, holding hands the whole way home.

Now, about a month back something had been wrong with Sosuke.

Of course he had have been affectionate with you but when it had been on the verge of getting more intimate, he made up almost every excuse in the book and you felt like all the sex in the relationship had disappeared in to a thin air. You were so worried you had even thought of the possibility of him finding someone else since his shoulder had been treated a year and half ago.

So the reason for the lack of sex couldn’t have been about him putting any strain on it… at least that’s what you thought so.

“Yeah... It wasn’t so bad at first but now it has started to really bother me. We did it almost every night when he came back and now it’s like he doesn’t want to touch me more than he has to.” You said worriedly in your half-drunk stage.

“I’m getting scared. What if he has someone else?” You mumbled but Rin heard you and almost spit out his beer.

“(Name)! Don’t be ridiculous. All that time we were away I heard him call out your name in his dreams and when he was jacking off when he thought I was asleep! Him having someone other is the least of your worries!” He rambled in his drunken state, not really caring or noticing when you, Makoto and Haru blushed at his so forward remark.

“What am I supposed to do then?” You asked them, hoping for some kind of help but your worries rose a notch when you saw Rin’s shark like grin that was even more scarier when he was thinking something perverted.

“Your both Seke’s right?” He asked and you nodded not really getting where he was going with this.

“Yeah. But usually it’s him on top.” you answered and Rin nodded like some kind shrink.

“Maybe he wants you to take the lead but doesn’t just know how to say it to you.” Makoto suggested, making you realize that maybe they were on to something. Sosuke sometimes had trouble to tell you how he wanted something specific in the bed or how he felt until you asked the tenth time or straight forward yourself. Usually then you got the tall male answer truthfully and sometimes when you asked the reason why he didn’t just say so? He said he felt silly asking something like it or embarrassed which you usually answered with a chuckle and a kiss to show he had nothing to be embarrassed or scared with you.

“You have to take the lead then! You know he isn’t no telepath or talker!” Rin exclaimed, making you burst in to a laugh about how spot on he was with his description, trying your hardest not to swallow your Sapporo in to your windpipe at the same time.

“I have to agree with Rin. Take advance of this.” Haru said with his cheeks tinted pink like the rest of you because of the alcohol. He was unusually talkative when drunk.

“Maybe I should. I-…” Your sentence was cut off when your phone dinged and you took it out to see a message from the whale shark himself.

“Speak of the devil and he shall make himself known.” You said and read the text telling that he was home now and where you were? You replied to him that you were at Makoto and Haru’s with Rin and that you would be home in about half an hour that you got an O.K. as an answer.

“What he’s saying?” Rin asked and snatched your phone from your hand with a “Hey!” and speed read the text before his face fell in disappointment that there was no juicy dirty talking in it. “I got an Idea! Lift your shirt!”

“Why?” You asked him only to get a command to just do it from him and did as told lifting your gray and silver printed shirt to reveal your muscled torso and large a tattoo of a Tiger that covered almost a whole side of your ribs, with one of its front paws reaching towards your hip bone. You suddenly heard the camera shutter go off and the guys chuckling before you realized that Rin had snapped a picture of you. And dove towards him to wrestle the phone from him only to see that he had a send message with a picture of your bare torso with a text ‘Come get it Tiger!’ under it.

“Guys! what the hell!?” you yelled in panic as you pulled your up forgotten shirt back down, seeing Rin rolling on the floor laughing with glee while Haru and Makoto were trying not to laugh, the later one giving you a pitying smile.

“Don’t get mad! We told you to take the lead! This is just a push to a right direction!” Rin got out of his mouth while cackling as you huffed and went to put on your shoes and leather jacket before getting out of the door to make your way to the train station.

“He’s so getting tonight.” Rin said smirking on his spot on the floor he was lying as Haru and Makoto just nodded.

As you finally had made your way into your apartment complex. You got in the elevator and when the buttoned box started moving in to your floor, you leaned on the back wall, letting out an exhausted sigh. When you got inside your entryway of your home you muttered “Tadaima!” while shedding your jacket and shoes before walking towards the bedroom you two shared. Seeing Sosuke leaning on the headboard, reading a book, before he lifted his gaze to look at you leaning against a door frame.

“Had fun?” He asked as you ‘hmm-ed’ positively in answer and made your way towards the bed while stripping yourself of your shirt and jean’s at the same time before you looked at Sosuke again only to see he had gone back to his book.

“ _Take a lead one in a while._ ” Makoto’s voice echoed in your head and you got your deflated confidence back. (Maybe alcohol had also something to do with it.) And made rest of your way to your teal eyed boyfriend and sat on top of his hips, making him look up from his task.

“What are you doing?” He asked with almost monotone voice and you felt like you were about to cry.

“Do- Do you have someone else?” You asked him, making him sign and put his book down but his eyes widened in shock when he saw that your usually tough exterior was breaking and salty tears were leaking down your cheeks.

“If you don’t love me anymore it’s okay. I just want you to say it and I-” you started to explain but your words were cut off by Sosukes lips on yours as he kissed you with what felt like the first time he told you he loved you. When Sosuke let your lips go you looked at him confused before he sighed and made your focus come back to him.

“I’m not cheating on you stupid.” Sosuke said to your still unsure looking face, placing his arms around your waist, looking you in the eye.

“Then why?” you asked him with your confusion now starting to change in to an anger but your anger was shot down while your heart jumped in to your throat when you saw him take something out of the night desk drawer.

“The reason we haven’t have been having sex is… That I have been nervous and I know that with your mouth I couldn’t keep any kind of secret even if I tried.” Sosuke admitted as a blush rose to his face, you just sitting on his lap frozen in your boxer’s before you felt something cold and round on your skin and your eyes widened before they snapped on to your left hand that now had a gunmetal silver simple ring with a white gold line in the middle on your ring finger. Your long silence made Sosuke take it as a rejection.

“We don’t have to do it right now. I just thought that after 3 years it would be right time to-”

“I do.”

Sosukes words stopped right after he heard you. “What?” He asked not believing his ears until you gave him a heartfelt kiss.

“Yes. I do want to marry you.” You said blushing in joy, wrapping your arms around his neck and fluttering his lips and jaw with kisses before you made your way to his neck. Giving it a playful bite and making him shutter in excitement and want.

“So… My mouth makes you unable to keep secrets?” You asked him with a lewd smile, receiving one in return when you rose your gaze back to your now fiancé.

“Of course it does. Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me not to take you against a wall when I have been waiting for the right time to ask you?” Sosuke said to you, making you chuckle at his confession.

“Well you got your answer mister ‘leave me high and dry’. Now let me love you before you make me hornier.” You said to him against his lips before leaning in to close the distance and giving him a kiss. That soon turned in to a lust filled battle of tongues as you both took your time to feel each other’s upper bodies. Memorizing and mapping once again the spots and ridges of your muscles that drove you both wild with want.

“You have no idea what a hell this month has been to me!” You said huskily to him as you hurriedly took a hold of his blue t-shirt and lifted it off him before tossing it behind you two on the floor, Sosuke on his half took a hold of your still covered buttocks and pressed your pelvises more firmly against together. Making you let out a shuttering moan.

“Don’t tease me Sosuke! You’ve in enough trouble as it is!” you demanded between the wet kisses he planted on your neck before biting the sensitive skin. Making your hips automatically buck against his before he snuck his hands from your bum to inside your boxers, making you let out a surprised gasp when he gave it another squeeze and smirked against your skin.

“Oh I intent to be more trouble for you than you can count.” he said as you rolled your eyes.

“You’re hopeless.” you said making him burst in to cute laugh, making you look at him a little bit peeved.

“You are!” you complained adorably in his opinion and gave you a kiss on your jawline as an apology before he busied himself on your neck once again. Making you sigh contently before your Cheshire like smile came back to your face as you slipped your hand inside his pajama shorts and took a hold of his length, starting to give it even steady strokes. Making Sosuke let out a groan before you slid yourself down his legs while pulling his shorts down to reveal his half hard member.

“Are you just happy of having me again?” You teased him but when Sosuke opened his mouth to answer he could only moan when you took his length in to your mouth, lowering and lifting your mouth on it to make the man under you moan your name before he took a hold of your fauxhawk and pressed your mouth almost to the hold of his shaft and you let him, you already knew he would do so because of his impatience and you had learned long ago how to hold your gag reflex.

After few thrust of his hips, Sosuke came in to your mouth and you swallowed it without complain as Sosuke now lay panting under you and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re already done. Were just getting started.” You said and made Sosuke gasp as you lifted yourself between his legs after ditching his shorts, leaving him bare before inserting few fingers in to him and moving them slowly, curling and scissoring them once in a while you watched in satisfaction how Sosukes back arched off the bed with a loud moans as he was enjoying it.

So much that he didn’t even realize the strain of drool that was dripping down from the side of his mouth as you watched with a satisfied smirk and let him go. Hearing an almost puppy like whine from him while you took out your own length from your boxers. Pushing in to him with one shift stroke. Making both of you moan and you tried your hardest not to come right away.

“It feels better than I remember.” You teased him and let out a surprised gasp as Sosuke started to move his hips to make you move. Which you did as you gave him a long kiss at the same time. You both were groaning into each other’s mouths that soon turned in to panting moans as you fastened your phase Sosuke wrapping his asks around you when you did the few last moves before you came in to him and fell panting on to his muscled stomach.

Before you realized that he had turned you two around so you were now under him. Blinking a little confused before he ripped your boxers off your feet and threw them somewhere before latching his mouth on to your nipple before taking hold of your still recovering length and starting to pump it. Making the both stimulations to make you blush and let out a lewd moan.

“I’ll show you just how done I am.” Sosuke grunted to you before suddenly pushing in to you. Making your eyes widen at the feeling as he started a frenzied thrusting against you. Making you bite your arm to not to moan so loud that the neighbors would hear.

“You. Are. Mine.” Sosuke said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and sunk your fingers in his dampened hair.

“I ‘am yours forever Sosuke. Always.” You panted before you felt the familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach and bit in to Sosukes shoulder with a long moan as flashes of white stars bursted behind your eyelids and you came. As did Sosuke right after you according to his movements slowing down and something warm trickling in to you before he fell beside you both panting and he collected you in to his arms as you threw the sheet over you two.

“You have no idea how I’ve missed that.” Sosuke murmured in to your cheek and made you let out a small huff.

“You’re the one that decided on a dry season, because of your incapability of keeping secrets when having sex.” You murmured a little peeved but smiled at him when he let out a tired chuckle.

“Well that’s true. And I’m never doing that again.” He said and gave you a lingering kiss before wishing you goodnight and soon enough you could hear Sosukes gentle snores behind you.

With as silent as you could be you reached at your phone on the floor at your jean pocket and snapped a picture of you two while showing the camera your ring and texted “all well in the ocean again.” before sending it to Rin, tossing the device and the night table on silent and turning around to dose off in your future husbands arms.

 

The others could spasm about the news tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Seke : Person in a relationship that is Seme or Uke depending of the situation.
> 
> Like my work?
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
